People are people
by Basileya
Summary: Con todo el dolor de su corazón, Hermione está dispuesta a hacer lo más difícil que ha hecho nunca: decir adiós a Draco. Porque, a veces, el amor no es suficiente y las cosas, simplemente, no funcionan. "Érase un adiós: Reto The Ruins".


_¡Hooooola__! Vuelvo con un oneshot, Dramione esta vez, como parte del **reto "Érase una adiós"** del foro The Ruins, en el que participo. __La historia o viñeta no debe superar las dos mil palabras y ¡no me he pasado! He escrito **1557 palabras**, así que estoy dentro del margen. _

_Me imagino que lo que querréis es que deje ya las notas de autor para empezar a leer, así que ¡a disfrutar!_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer, pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>People are people<strong>

Ella era puntual. Él no.

Draco Malfoy siempre llegaba tarde, de una forma exquisitamente estudiada, a todos sus encuentros. Esperaba a que el reloj marcase la hora a la que habían quedado y entonces, y solo entonces, se ponía rumbo al aula vacía del quinto piso donde siempre se veían. Tardaba en llegar unos seis o siete minutos, no más. Pero lo suficiente para que ella supiese que no era él quien esperaba en aquella no-relación que tenían.

Aunque, esa tarde, Draco hubiese preferido no llegar nunca. Fue algo que intuyó nada más entrar en la clase. Hermione no estaba sentada en una de las mesas como era ésa su costumbre, balanceando sus piernas y jugando con el borde de su falda. Andaba de un lado a otro por la habitación con evidente nerviosismo. Todo lo que sucediese de ese momento en adelante no traería nada bueno.

Fingió no haber sentido esa sensación nada más entrar, pues decidió que lo mejor sería comportarse como lo hacía siempre y, simplemente, no darle importancia a ese presentimiento que le avisaba de que algo estaba a punto de pasar, algo no demasiado bueno. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta con paso firme, con esa seguridad aplastante que nadie sabía de dónde sacaba. El ruido que hicieron sus pasos alertaron a Hermione de que no estaba sola y detuvo sus frenéticos paseos en círculos.

Sus ojos quedaron clavados en los del otro durante no supieron cuanto tiempo.

Vio tanto dolor acumulado en los ojos de Hermione que, por una décima de segundo, Draco se permitió sentirse culpable, responsable por ser él la causa de que los ojos de la chica, esos preciosos y brillantes ojos color miel, ahora solo reflejasen tristeza. Pero esa sensación solo duró un instante. Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Llevaban mucho tiempo metidos en eso.

—Acércate —exigió Draco.

Quien hubiese prestado atención a la voz de Draco —solo un poco— se hubiese dado cuenta de que lo que acababa de hacer no era exigir. Si había hecho algo, había sido lo opuesto. Porque aquella exigencia imperante no era más que una súplica encubierta. Era la única forma que él sabía de decirle _"Quédate, no te vayas, no hagas lo que sé que estás a punto de hacer"_.

—No.

Y a punto estuvo de quebrarse su voz cuando ese simple monosílabo salió de su boca. Porque lo que acababa de hacer había sido mucho más que negarse a acercarse a él. Lo que acababa de hacer era levantar esa barrera invisible que necesitaba que les separase si quería ser capaz de hacer, sencillamente, lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que decidió hacer cuando aquella mañana vio a Pansy tan insoportablemente pegada a él.

—Esto ha acabado.

El peso del significado de sus palabras cayó sobre Draco como una losa. Él siempre había estado al otro lado en esas situaciones. Era el dejador, no el dejado. Nunca se había planteado que esas tres palabras pudiesen sonar tan horribles, ni que al escucharlas pareciese que alguien acababa de pegarte una patada en la boca del estómago dejándote sin respiración unos segundos, ni que pareciese que te había alcanzado la honda expansiva de una bomba que habían tirado cerca de ti.

Se frotó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos y apretó los labios con tanta fuerza que una linea blanquecina apareció en su lugar.

—¿Se puede saber a qué viene esto? —estaba enfadado.

—A que no funciona. No está funcionando.

—Oh, por favor —gruñó Draco con evidente mal humor—. ¿Pero qué me estás contando? Todo sigue igual que siempre, nada ha cambiado.

—Por eso.

Hermione contuvo el aliento y un dolor agudo, y desconocido, llenó sus venas y se extendió por todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Porque Draco tenía razón, nada había cambiado desde que habían empezado a verse, todo era igual y, por eso, sabía que todo seguiría igual en el futuro. Y, eso, era algo que tenía que evitar a toda costa.

—Por eso, ¿qué? —preguntó Draco de forma despótica.

—Por eso nada va a cambiar nunca. No quiero seguir viéndonos a escondidas, no quiero seguir mintiendo a mis amigos, ni verte con Pansy o cualquier otra colgándote del cuello, ni tampoco...

—Alto, alto, alto —pidió Draco con las manos en alto y atando cabos—. ¿Estás montándome una escenita de celos, Granger? Venga, no me jodas. Creía que habíamos dejado claro ese punto cuando esto empezó.

—No, lo _has_ tú —espetó Hermione usando una expresión en la que dejaba fuera al verbo para hacer un claro hincapié en el hecho de que había sido él, que no ella, quien había dejado claro ese punto, y cualquier otro—. Yo no decidí nada. Tú lo hiciste por los dos. Y puede que lo aceptase en un principio, pero ya no. Ya no.

—Deja de decir chorradas de una vez. Esto solo es un numerito. Estás cabreada, y ya está. Pero hasta ahí. Aquí nadie va a terminar nada.

—Ya lo he hecho... Malfoy —llamarle por su apellido le costó más de lo que había pensando.

—No me lo puedo creer —farfulló Draco para el cuello de su camisa; si quería arreglar eso, iba a tener que esforzarse un poquito más—. ¿Todo esto es por Pansy? El que se cuelgue, como tú dices, de mi cuello, o que me bese, no significa nada.

—¿Ves? Ése es tu problema —dijo Hermione, sin darse cuenta que las últimas palabras de Draco habían sido una concesión que no estaba dispuesto a volver a hacer—. Tú siempre lo separas todo.

—¿Que separo el qué? —gritó enfadado Draco.

—Pansy te besa, o te agarra, o lo que sea, ¡y no pasa nada! Pero que Merlin me libre de que alguno de mis amigos, ¡mis amigos!, esté demasiado cerca de mí, ¿verdad?

—¡Eso es distinto! Weasley está loco por ti. Ese idiota quiere ser más que tu amigo y tú lo sabes.

—¿Ves lo que quiero decir? ¿Ves como no ves lo que no quieres ver? Tú lo separas todo. Es como si... Vives dentro de un círculo cerrado y, dentro de él, puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana, puedes cometer el crimen que quieras. Porque dentro de ese círculo en el que vives no pasará absolutamente nada. Pero, si alguien hace lo mismo fuera, ajá, entonces es diferente.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Hermione se sintió exhausta. Sintió el agotamiento que había estado llevando a cuestas durante aquellas semanas espesar su sangre hasta el punto de que cualquier movimiento le costase un esfuerzo titánico. Y, lo peor de todo, era tener la certeza de que nada de eso iba a cambiar. Que no importaba los discursos que le soltase a Draco porque él jamás admitiría nada de lo que le estaba diciendo.

Si solo supiese lo enamorada que estaba de él... Aunque suponía que eso tampoco cambiaría las cosas. Es más, admitirlo no sería otra cosa que proporcionarle un arma contra ella. Un arma tan poderosa que acabaría con ella. Y, por mucho que doliese —que dolía—, no estaba dispuesta a llegar tan lejos.

Puede que, después de todo, fuese mejor así.

—No hay ningún círculo —replicó Draco sin estar dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

—Claro que lo hay —susurró Hermione—. Y, esto, se ha acabado.

Un sentimiento de furia le invadió, pero uno de tristeza y desesperación desconocidos hasta entonces, también lo hicieron. Y un sentimiento de pérdida... Oh, Merlin, un sentimiento de pérdida tan grande que robaba el oxígeno al aire. Lo que estaba haciendo Hermione no tenía ningún sentido, al menos por las razones que le había dado. ¡No había nada entre Pansy y él, por Merlin! Puede que antes, aunque la chica no le gustase, le siguiese el rollo de vez en cuando cuando estaba aburrido. Pero ahora ya no. No iba a mentir diciendo que desde el primer día que empezó con Hermione no se había visto con ella pero ahora ya no lo hacía. No lo hacía porque desde hacía ya varias semanas no sentía ninguna necesidad de tener que ver ni a Pansy ni a ninguna otra que no fuese Hermione.

Solo que ni él ni su orgullo estaban dispuestos a dejárselo saber.

—Cojonudo. Si eso es lo que quieres, ¡genial!. ¿A qué coño estás esperando entonces? Vete de una puta vez. ¿Crees que me importa? —escupió Draco de la forma más hiriente que pudo— Veremos cuanto tiempo tardas en volver arrastrándote.

Draco tenía la mandíbula tan tensa que parecía estar a punto de desencajarse, y los ojos estaban llenos de tanta rabia contenida que solo escondía su incapacidad para pedirle que se quedara con él. Y, aunque ella lo sabía, aunque sabía que ella le importaba, no estaba dispuesta a volver hasta que él lo dijese. Porque, a veces, saberlo no es suficiente.

—No voy a volver —repuso Hermione centrando todos sus esfuerzos en que no se le rompiese la voz—. Adiós, Draco.

Y, entonces, Hermione hizo la cosa más difícil que había hecho en toda su vida: caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió de la clase. Mientras se alejaba de allí, se tragó las lágrimas y el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y entendió que las personas son solo personas y que, a veces, cambian y que, otras muchas veces, las cosas, simplemente, no funcionan.

* * *

><p><em>¡Ooooooooooooooh! ¡Y aquí acaba! Qué penita. Es la primera vez que escribo un oneshot que no tiene un final feliz, peeeeeeeeeeero de eso iba el reto. Se debía escribir un reto que tratase sobre un adiós, sobre una despedida o una ruptura. Tenía la idea de esta historia en la cabeza desde hacía tiempo pero la verdad es que no me había puesto a escribirlo, así que cuando vi este reto pensé que era la mejor oportunidad de escribirlo de una vez. Como he dicho, esta historia participa en un reto del foro The Ruins (por el que os recomiendo que os paséis, es genial :3), pero esta vez no funciona mediante votaciones, ya que serán las administradoras las que decidirán a los ganadores.<em>

_Tengo la tentación de escribir (está ahí, rondando XD) una segunda parte pero no estoy segura de ello, porque quería hacer una historia con final triste, en el que los protas no acabasen juntos, pero aun así tengo que resistirme. De momento lo dejo así, aunque dependiendo de la respuesta que haya de las lectores, probablemente escribiría la segunda parte._

_Como me imagino que os gustarán los Dramione (si no fuese así no estaríais leyendo esto XD), os invito a que os paséis por un fic de varios capítulos (es un minific y tendrá una extensión de entre 8 y 10 capítulos) que estoy escribiendo sobre esta pareja: **Veinte segundos**. Estoy a punto de subir el quinto capítulo *_*_

_Y, bueno, por último, antes de que cerréis la ventana pensando lo mucho que me enrollo XD, quería comentaros que acabo de empezar a trabajar en una historia **James Sirius Potter & Rose Weasley** y me gustaría saber si os gustaría que subiese un minific de esta pareja, ¿qué me decís?_

_Sin nada más que decir me despido y os recuerdo que, si hacéis clic en "Review this chapter", aumentan las posibilidades de que haya un final feliz para esta pareja :3_

_Un beso y un achuchón,_

_Rose._


End file.
